Penance and Death
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Sephiroth has a twin brother named Shun, they are nothing alike...but as they develop Shun attains a knack for seeing the future, upon seeing the future of his brother, all he can do is try and prevent it, even if it meant dying for his cherished one...


A//N Ehehehe, I have got to stop with the twin thing ne? I just can't stop picturing everyone with twins! This one was kind of a spur of the moment after a dream I had last night. I dreamt I was a guy...and I was Sephiroth's brother...It was wierd, one second I'm trying to kick his ass in Nibleheim the next I'm running through the streets of Konoha with my mate Harmony...Can't dreams just stick to one scenario? Oh well, all in good fun I guess XD

I had to do a little research for this one, I had to figure out what kind of weapons I wanted my guy to use, cause I wasn't about to throw in another Masamune! Nope, Instead I got something even better. But anyway! Those are what he's using...I'm trying not to give to much away until he comes into it so we'll just get on with it kk!

Disclaimer: I Sharingan-Youkai do not own, think I own or even wish I owned FF7, FF7AC or FF7CC! I don't wish I did because imagine the hassle? People asking when the hell another ones coming out, getting angry mail for killing off their fav characters, paperwork, you name it! But yeah, the money would be handy...Lol.

I do however own my oh so very smexy OC! Don't laugh at the name I couldn't think of anything else that suited him...And NO he's not that Itachi try hard of the what ever Brawlers...Moving on.

And yes people, I know Sephiroth doesn't really have a last name but I'm giving him one ok!

Summary: Sephiroth was a very complicated individual, and very few people actually understood him. But there was one who knew practically everything about him, and visa versa. The One Winged Angel trusted no one better then his own twin brother...

Warnings: Potty mouthing, violence and OC'ness.

---

Chapter 1: Kick'n it all 'round.

Sephiroth was annoyed, oh so very annoyed. In fact, nothing could compare to how annoyed he was at that moment, because frankly, being constantly pestered by his own flesh and blood was really starting to get old. No wait, it was ancient, because it was old when they were still wearing diapers!

The source of his annoyance...

Well, he currently resided in the chair opposite his desk with his boots propped up next to his computer. His arms resting lazily behind his head while he continued to prattle on about nothing in particular with his eyes closed. Yes, he prattled...but his lips didn't move, his face didn't even _twitch _as he prattled. To anyone who entered the room all they'd hear was the steady hum of the air condition system and the swift tapping of fingers against a keyboard. But inside Sephiroth's head, well now that was a different story.

"_**-We all know that the guy is obsessed with Loveless, but does he really have to quote it every single second of every single day? Come on, the guy needs a hobby **_**other **_**then driving people completely insane...Maybe someone should get him a gold fish-"**_

As annoying as it was, Sephiroth was used to it, but it still did get on his nerves...especially when he was trying to finish a report! With a sigh he stopped his typing and leaned back in his chair to run both hands over his face.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" The question was directed at his annoyance, who popped open a single catlike green eye and glanced at him.

"Nope, finished that this morning." Sephiroth's brow twitched.

"Reports to file?" The eye closed again.

"Nope, did them last night." Sephiroth's brow twitched again as he stared at the man lounging in the chair. His long silver hair tied back into a tight tail with the fringe resting at either side of his face, his torso adorned in a simple black button down dress shirt while long legs were covered by faded blue jeans and black combat boots that still rested by his computer. "And as for your next question, I'm not in uniform because I have the day off...Which reminds me...you have today off as well, so why the heck are you still here?" Sephiroth ran a gloved hand through his silver mane.

"I'm here because I have work to do Shun, and I know for a fact you do as well." The silver haired double in the chair over from Sephiroth snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nope, I did all my work yesterday, like I said." Sephiroth stared at his brother for another moment, before raised a brow.

"Reports?" the other merely gave a lopsided smirk and waved again.

"Done."

"Cadet evaluations?" a snicker.

"Done again."

"Drill layouts?"

"Pft, did them last week."

"The debriefing report for that Mission you finished the other day?"

"Oh please just because you didn't." Sephiroth's mouth dropped open slightly as he became slightly disbelieving.

"The paperwork for your last pysical?" another dismisive wave.

"Professor whack job took care of that." Prof. Whack job, Aka Hojo...Sephiroth eyed his brother critically for a moment, then smirked.

"Have you graded the Cadet exams?" there was a long, silent pause.

"...Oops..."

"I'll repeat my last comment...Your an idiot." Shun folded his arms and gave a light pout.

"Hey I was going to do it! Just not today...besides, it's not like they're going anywhere." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Just go and grade them already." Shun dropped his head back and let his arms fall limply at his sides.

"But I don't wanna...I'll give them to Angeal, I'm sure he'd-"

"Shun, go and do the damn grading." The other SOLDIER sighed dramatically and stood from the chair, stalking to the door with a huff, just before he exited he turned on his heel and pointed menacingly at Sephiroth.

"Just remember brother, I know where you live." Sephiroth gave a look of mock surprise and tapped his chest.

"_**Really brother? I'd hate to burst you bubble but I know where I live to."**_His mind echoed with a sarcastic laugh as the other male left the room.

"_**I may be an idiot, but your an ass."**_Sephiroth just shook his head.

"_**Shut it Shun, I have work to do." **_

"_**Yeah yeah I get it I'll leave you alone, just don't come crying to me when you get bored."**_With that his mind was silent, and Sephiroth couldn't have been happier. You see, the thing was...Him and Shun were twins, everyone knew that just by looking at them. But they weren't what you'd call your garden variety twins. They were connected... Because the Jenova and Mako in their blood had never been properly tested on siblings, the outcome was never really predicted. Them being twins, which resulted in their genetic make up being the same had a very interesting effect. They were connected through their minds...They could communicate telepathically, even over long distances, and when one was sad, the other would feel their sadness...If one was angry, then they both were and everyone within a fifty foot radius would know about it...

But they had learned to control that 'ability' over the years. They could silence their thoughts to the other, or even cut them out altogether. They silenced their thoughts nearly all the time, because how the hell were they supposed to focus with every random thought of their counterpart echoing in there heads? They couldn't...so they kept their thoughts silent so only the owner could hear their thoughts, but they did have a chat when ever they felt like it...or they'd just do it to annoy the other or startle them into stuffing up what ever they were doing. All in good fun of course...

But they never, under any circumstances _cut _the other completly out of their minds. Because to them, that was the equivalent off tearing them apart, their thoughts were their own yes...but they were also _empty. _By cutting the other, the normal echo of random thoughts and the constant comforting presents of the other...disappeared. They were left with a feeling of loss...a noticeable void in their being. Not even Sephiroth would dare attempt it for peace...

Shun never even broached the subject...

Sephiroth sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on thanks to Shun, and with any luck the idiot would get it to. Though the chances always varied of that happening...it depended on the intensity. He rubbed his temples for a moment, then lowered his gaze back to his computer. He raised his fingers and continued to type away on the keys, he needed to finish the report by today if he wanted time off.

---

Shun sighed as he scratched at his neck and continued down the hall of the 29th floor of the Shin-Ra building. He was bored...

Curse Lazard for giving him the day off, just because he finished all his paperwork –minus grading the exams- it didn't mean he wanted to do _nothing! _And he couldn't do anything fun anyway, the Shin-Ra building was as boring as Sephiroth and he couldn't go out into the city to a club or something without getting mobbed by fans and reporters. Then again he could always hijack the Training Room and break out Nangyou and Sendo to kick some pixelated monster ass...

Who or what were Nangyou and Sendo you ask?

They were his most prized possessions, his own personally desighed weapons...

It surprsied many, because people assumed he weilded a Masamune like his twin, but he didn't. He preferred _two _swords, not _one._ He wielded dual Reversed Handle Jin Tachi.

Nangyou, and Sendo...

Penance, and Death...

His own deadly blades...

And he wielded them _perfectly._ He danced the deadly number called battle with his swords, he moved with grace, speed and accuracy. Nothing survived Nangyou and Sendo, _nothing._

Just the thought of battle made Shun's spine tingle with anticipation. He loved battle, he loved fighting and he loved cutting down his enemies without hesitation. Sephiroth was the Demon of Wutai..._He _was Shin-Ra's Bloodied Angel...

Though a Bloodied Angel on the battle field, Shun was a damn fox when not. He was 26 years old and raised in a lab with his brother, but he acted like a damn 5 year old at Christmas...Most of the time...

Most of the time yes, but when Sephiroth was in a bad mood...Shun was in a bad mood...

And when Shun was in a bad mood...The Shin-Ra building went to hell in a picnic basket.

"Hmm, to take over the training room, or not to take over the training room...that is the question." mumbled the Bloodied Angel as he wondered down the halls off the 29th floor. A few moment's later and Shun was smacking his forehead. "Shit, exam grading!" with that the SOLDIER First made his way back to his own Office located three doors before his brothers.

With a defeated huff the silverette made his way to sit in his plush black chair behind his black framed glass desk. He pulled himself in and booted up his computer. He leaned back in his chair and tapped the arm rest for a moment, waiting for the computer to load. When the screen flashed and turned on he entered his name and password, then opened the appropriate program to grad the recent SOLDIER cadet exams. When the first name came up with it's answers his brow twitched. "What the hell? Is this kid retarded or something? If your squad of 4 Troopers is surrounded by enemy forces with one wounded, limited ammo, a single Cure and Thunder Materia you don't 'shoot like a mad man'...Sheesh, who taught this kid Strategy...The better option would be to have one squad mate fire his weapon and another to send out Lightening attacks while you have the last trooper tend to the wounded with the Cure..." Shun frowned slightly, then shook his head. "Or don't get in the situation to begin with. Just do as your damned told and keep an open eye and you shouldn't have to worry..." with that he proceeded to grade the individual, though he ended up failing them at the end. He passed and failed several more before he sighed. "Next we have...Donavan Bogan, pft what a name..." with a small snicker the Second General graded the poor cadet, surprised to find he answered most of the questions right and therefore had to pass him. He hardly even remembered half of the cadets he was in the room with while they took the written exam, half of them hadn't stopped staring at him in awe for half the time...Hell one passed out just from looking at him! Though inwardly he had cackled like a mad man, but ended up getting scolded by Sephiroth who was in the gym only two halls down giving his group the Physical exam, which was pretty much testing their endurance and brute strength. So all they had to do was run around a huge circle until Sephiroth said otherwise –or if they passed out- and do push ups until they were told to stop...or again if they passed out. Angeal had the best deal in the whole Exam...He got to test them on their combat skills, so he got to fight! Or at least side step sloppy blows or bonk a few on the head with the flat side of his Buster blade and say better luck next time...

He was stuck standing in a quite room full of hyperventilating Cadet's...

Maybe he should have stole a set of Sephiroth clothes and snuck into the gym and pass himself off as the man. He'd done it before and had even Angeal fooled! That is until a mirror image walked around the corner and bumped right into him...he'd been so terribly sore afterword's. Stupid brothers with ten foot poles shoved up their asses!

He glanced at another name, briefly cocking a brow at the given answers. And he thought the first guy was retarded, this one didn't even answer half the questions! Those he did answer were worse then wrong, they weren't even related to the question for Gaia's sake! With a growl he put an 'Epic fail' on the grade, and moved onto the next. He sighed again. "Great...35 down...264 to go..."

"_**Not sulking are we?"**_Shun groaned.

"_**Go away, I'm busy..." **_

" _**I can tell."**_

"_**Get back to that report before I tell Angeal your slacking off."**_He was answered with a snort.

"_**I'm not 'slacking off' dear brother...I finished it twenty minutes ago."**_Shun groaned and dropped his head against the cold surface of his desk, the thud echoing in the room and his mind.

"_**You better not 'slack off' brother. Or I'll send Genesis to make sure you finish, I'm sure he'd love to read you a few quotes of Loveless." **_

"_**Oh god please no, I'd rather get my head shaved." **_

"_**Is that a proposition?" **_Shun's head snapped up.

"Hell no!"

"Uh, 'Hell no' what?" Shun blinked, then snapped his head to his door to see none other then Angeal standing in his doorway with a raised brow. His brow twitched.

"_**Busted talking to yourself again Shun?" **_

"Shut it you..." he mumbled as he rubbed his temples. Angeal just kept his brow raised and folded his arms.

"I didn't say anything..." Shun blinked, then laughed sheepishly, waving his hands slightly.

"No no I wasn't talking to you..." Angeal just chuckled and entered the room, letting himself fall back into one of the two chairs before Shun's desk.

"You know you should keep those 'mental chats' in your head...Or someone might think your not playing with a full deck of cards." Shun folded his arms and leaned back into his chair.

"Duly noted." He huffed.

"_**Stop whining and finish the grading."**_Shun huffed again.

"_**What's in it for me?"**_Sephiroth sighed.

"_**If you finish the grading I'll spar with you." **_

"_**I'll mop the floor with your prissy ass. But fine, I'll finish them."**_ With a smirk he leaned forward and continued grading the exams, ignoring the man in front of him as he gave him an odd look.

"You know...You worry me sometimes." Shun snorted as he finished another cadets test.

"Trust me, I worry myself at times to." Angeal just smirked.

"What's Sephiroth doing? I haven't seen him all day." Shun quirked a silver brow.

"He's in his office, at least that's where I left him an hour ago." _**"Yes, where are you anyway?"**_ He was met with silence and he frowned**. **_**"Hellooooo? Boring brother with a ten foot pole shoved up his ass?"**_ His frown deepened as he paused in his typing. Angeal noticed and tilted his head.

"What is it?" Shun bit the inside of his lip lightly and leaned over to his office phone. He retrieved the receiver and held it to his ear, tapping in the numbers to his brothers phone. It rang four times before it switched over to his voice mail. He dropped the phone back onto it's holder and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell and flipping it open, the frown never leaving his features as he hit speed dial to Sephiroth's mobile.

"_The person you are trying to reach either has their phone switched off, or is unavailable at this time. A free text-"_ he snapped the phone shut and flicked it onto his desk with a sharp clatter.

"_**Hey, answer me ass hole this isn't funny**__." _More silence. With a growl he snapped up from his chair and once again grabbed his office phone, he stabbed in another number and waited impatiently for it to be answered.

"_Yes?" _He glanced at Angeal.

"Genesis, it's Shun, do you know where my brother is?" there was a slight pause, then Genesis's smooth and slightly accented voice drifted back over the receiver.

"_He said Hojo wished to see him, why is something wrong?" _Shun's slitted eyes thinned as he slammed the reciever back onto it's holder.

"Hojo...I swear if that mother fucker has done something to him, _again!_ I'm gonna rip him to shreds!" Angeal stood at his words and moved in front of him when he proceeded to the door.

"What's wrong?" Shun growled.

"I can't get through to Sephiroth, he's not answering." Angeal frowned.

"Maybe he's just annoyed-" Shun snorted.

"He _always _answers Angeal, even if he is annoyed! Just to tell me to shut up!" With that he moved around the broad man and exited his office and stalked down the halls to the elavators. His brother wasn't answering him, and he never ignored him like this...

With a growl he punched the elevator switch and folded his arms. The last time this had happened Hojo had drugged Sephiroth to the point Shun had to throw the man out of the room and removed any tubes from his brothers veins. He recalled having to slap the other silverette a few times to get him to focus instead of passing out. He was damn near breaking down the President's door for authorizing the tests Hojo was performing on his brother, and he'd definitely be bringing Nangyou and Sendo if this was a repeat of then, in fact...

As the elevator continued to take it's sweet ass time Shun turned on his heel and sprinted back to his office. He dodged the random SOLDIER'S in the hall then burst through his door, ignoring Angeal's startled yelp as the man turned to find him shoving his desk chair out of the way. He reached under his desk and retrieved his two Jin Tachi's, quickly strapping them to the belt loops of either side of his jeans as he turned to face Angeal, who had just lowered his PHS.

"He's with Hojo, Zack saw him go down to his labs..." Shun's eyes narrowed to paper thin slits as he growled low in his throat. He always did hate Hojo, the man was a snake in the grass...and he wanted nothing more then to run a lawn mower over his head! With that thought in mind Shun took off back towards the elevators, ignoring Angeal's protests of 'violence' as he arrived just in time for the doors to hiss open. He slid into the small compartment and hit the number for the labs.

"_**Come on Sephiroth, answer me before I do something stupid, like cut off Hojo's head for instance!"**_again he was met with his own thoughts. Shun growled low in his throat as he waited for the elevator to reach the floor. He hated these things, it would have been quicker to the take the stairs! He sighed in relief when the doors finally opened with a hiss and 'ping'. He proceeded into the sickly white halls of the Science Division Sector at a swift pace, ignoring the greetings or stares from passing Scientists or the odd SOLDIER. He had one room in mind, and that room would more then likely be locked for 'Testing'. He didn't care, he'd kick the metal door down if he had to...

With a deep intake of breath he stopped before Hojo's door. He swiped his card through the pad, growling when it flashed red and announced it was locked for Testing. He clenched is hand into a fist and pounded on the automatic metal door.

"Hojo! Open this damn door now! Hojo!" he went ignored, as expected. He payed no notice to the gathering crowd as he pounded a few more times. "So help me Gaia you old fart, I _will _break this door down!" he blinked when a voice crackled over the intercom at the door.

"_Not now Shun, take your temper somewhere else, I'm busy." _Temper? Temper? No, he was _royally _pissed off now.

"That's it, I gave a far warning, you can pay for the damages!" With that he stepped back and raised a single hand adorning a black cuff with four slightly glowing Materia. He drew on one of the gems, causing it to light up with a slight flash as his hand gave off faint heat waves. With a grunt he unleashed the Firaga spell, smirking when the door exploded in flames and smoke. He ignored the sudden blaring of an alarm and the faint screams of a few women and kicked the remainder of the door in, stepping over the glowing red metal as he drew Nangyou and Sendo from their sheaths. He shifted the blades around to point toward the ceiling and rest against his elbows.

**((Think Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Style))**

"Hojo! Where the hells my brother? What have you done to him this time?" He smirked when he heard loud cursing.

"Damn it you stupid boy! I told you I was busy! And was it necessary to blast the door open!" Shun snorted and advanced into the lab towards the source of the cursing.

"I warned you you old nut, that if you screwed around with my brother again I'd-" he trailed off at the sight before him as he entered the next lab. On a stainless steal table lay his brother, bound and unconscious with tubes full of different colored liquids sticking into his arms. His eyes narrowed dangerously thin. "-Kill you."

A//N Done! I want opinions people! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOJO GET SLAUGHTERED!

And as for Shun's swords. There's a link on my profile if you wanna see what a Reversed Handle Jin Tachi looks like. That one is Sendo if your wondering...well, the bases of it anyway...again REVIEW!


End file.
